The Power of Two
by LugiaRangerOmega
Summary: My name is Silver and me and my friend Xendai serve as protectors for the legendary pokemon if the god of all pokemon Arceus summons us. Our hideout is deep under Mount. Coronet and our powers keep it hidden. We always have to fight during rescues but our escapes are always quick. We also have special rooms in our hideout for fun as well to let the small legendaries chill and play.


**Sparks in the Night**

 **Okay This is the first story I'm making and also with a friend. If you guys want we could pick a random name in the comment section and pick names to make references. I should point out I have ADHD so I might make mistakes and not notice them like I did with the first version of this and I hope I didn't make mistakes on this because this is longer then the original because I thought the original was a little short because I had a time skip of 30 minutes so I added more to make it longer. but I hope you still enjoy even if I do make any mistakes. Also we are doing this chapter and the next chapter our first battles as trainers so we know if we do pokemon battle scenes good.**  
 **_**

It was a sunny day outside of the Dark Silver hideout but it was a boring day because me and my best friend Xendai never got a summons from Arceus of any danger today so we were just bored with nothing to do. "Hey what was your first real pokemon battle?" Xendai asked. "would a tournament for up coming trainers count also something funny that happened the day after?" I asked. "Why not its better then nothing besides I haven't heard anything funny all day." Xendai said. "Okay so it goes like this." I said beginning to tell my story.

It was a regular day in Ecruteak City as everyone was getting ready for the 4th of July, well except for me. I didn't want to celebrate this year because I wasn't happy to be out in public because every kid in the city that was my age were scared of me. At first it was because they kept telling me I was a weak person as well I was going to be a weak trainer, and because they enjoyed me crying until last month.

Last month I was sick of all their comments and just letted them slide as I leaned on a wall until one of the boys thought they could make me cry by beating me up so he told the other kids his idea and most of them wanted him to do it which were all the boys and the "rich and fabulous" girls who only cared about themselves, while the other girls just hoped it would only take one punch. "Kid I'll give you guts for ignoring us but you don't got the guts to take this." the boy said beginning to take a swing at me. When he attempted to punch me in the face a side of me I never had before burst into flames. I grabbed his fist mid punch then bented his fist towards him as he groaned in pain then when I letted go I side kicked him in the chest launching him back but before he hit the ground I raised my arm. Everyone including the boy was in shock as he was floating just above the ground and then looked at me with fear as my eyes glowed teal. I letted my arm down then the boy landed on the ground. Then I turned around and walked towards the forest leaving them shocked not noticing my father and someone in the shadows who watched the whole thing.

When I got to a lake there was my only friend a Lugia I nick named Soul Silver swimming in the water. 'You okay? What happened with your eyes?' Soul Silver asked telepathically when he looked at me walk closer. "What are you talking about?" I asked. 'Have you seen your reflection today?' Soul Silver asked. Just then my eyes stopped glowing. 'Oh never mind your good.' Soul Silver said. "What was wrong?" I asked. 'Nothing it was just your eyes were glowing like you used psychic powers. "Oh that." I said in a low tone with my head down. 'What happened to make you to use psychic powers?' Soul Silver asked. "One of the kids that just like it when I cry tried to punch me to cry but I made him go back so I used them so he wouldn't have a harder fall." I said then cried until Soul Silver comforted me. 'Its okay if you think all the kids your age will never like you but you still got me and your father.' Soul Silver said.

But even after that I still would never get comfortable which led to where I am now. On the 4th of July away from society like how I want it. But that was not happening because 1 minute later my father comes running with something in his hand. "Hey Silver I got a surprise for you." my father says handing me a letter. I open the letter and I was completely shocked and afraid because it was an invitation for a party at the Ecruteak city gym but then I noticed the rest of the letter on the bottom because my father accidentally folded the bottom. It said, For up coming trainers there will be a pokemon battle tournament using either the gym's pokemon or pokemon from your parents. I was at least calmed down but I didn't understand how it was a surprise. "Okay so there's also pokemon battles, why would I be surprised?" I asked. "Because you'll be using Soul Silver." my father said. "Your joking right?" I asked as both me and Soul Silver looked at my dad like he was nuts. "No, im dead serious." my father said revealing a purple pokeball in his hand. "What time is it because I need to think about this?" I asked. "It starts from 8 and after 10 its a fireworks show then the tournament starts." my father said.

I looked at Soul Silver and we started discussing if were going or not. 'If I do go they would just stay away from me.' I said. 'Well if we do go It would be good for me for when we do go on journey also they might like you more but if you want just wear a mask.' Soul Silver said. 'Fine but I'm just gonna stand in a corner until I have to battle. 'Wait do you know how to dance?' Soul Silver asked. 'No' I said with my head low. 'Well if they want the pokemon to dance as well then just keep me in the ball.' Soul Silver said. 'So we're going?' I asked. 'Yes but first let your father know you need a mask.' Soul Silver said.

We stopped using telepathy and I turned to my father leaning on a near by tree waiting for our decision. "Did you decide if your going or not?" my father asked. "Yes, and we're going but only if I wear a mask with what other outfit your making me wear." I said. "Well good thing I predicted you would want a mask so I already got one for you." my father said. "But first I'm going to have to catch Soul Silver, unless you want to... no he wouldnt fit through the door so I'm going to have to catch him." my father said. My father held the purple ball up then tap Soul Silver's head with it and 3 seconds later Soul Silver was officially caught. "Okay now you can use him for the tournament but since the party isn't till 8 its best to let him out." my father said then threw the ball up in the air sending out Soul Silver. 'I hope I get use to being in the ball when we go traveling.' Soul Silver said.

'Soul Silver what moves do you know?' I asked so im ready for the tournament. 'Let me think, Dragon Rush for weak defense, Calm Mind, Ancient Power, Aero Blast, Thunderbolt, Safe Guard, protect, Ice Beam, Teleport, and Recover.' Soul Silver said. 'Oh that's a good variety of moves.' I said. "Okay Silver we better get going because you still need to pick an outfit." my father said. "Okay but shouldn't we bring Soul Silver as well?" I asked. "yea we should." my father said. He held up the ball then a red light appeared and Soul Silver was back in the ball till the tournament begins.

7 hours later I walked down to the living room in my outfit for the party with Soul Silver waiting. 'Aren't you looking sharp.' Soul Silver said because I was wearing our special pendant, a suit with a silver colored T-Shirt, a teal colored jacket that had a teal cloak, a pair of teal khaki pants, a pair of teal shoes, a black tie, and a teal mask that just covers around my eyes that looks like a wolf. 'Just wait one day you'll look like this but lucky you because your already wearing a mask.' I said with a chuckle at the end. 'Oh hahaha very funny.' Soul Silver said sarcastically. "Okay ready to go." my father said walking in to the room. "It's like 10 minutes until the party starts whats with the rush?" I asked. "Wouldn't you want to be in before it gets packed so no one will ask you if you want to dance?" my father asked. "Welp when you put it that way lets go, but first." I said looking at Soul Silver then putting him in the ball . "Sorry but hey you wanted to stay in there until its show time." I said with a grin at the ball then clipping it on my belt. "Also whats the name of this ball?" I asked curious why it was purple. "That is a masterball but I'll tell you about it later after the party." My father said opening the door for me.

We left the house and started walking towards the gym. We got to the front 5 minutes later with the gym leader Morty at the entrance. "Hey glad you could come." Morty said extending his hand out. "Hello, and your welcome." I said following him in. "I'll come by for the tournament." my father said waving his had walking back home. I walked in and it was just me for a little bit. "The music will start in 10 minutes when the other guests show up so grab a drink and relax." Morty said then walked back to the front door. I grabbed a soda and walked towards a corner near the door but away from the drinks table. 10 minutes later all the guests arrived and on the dance floor dancing the night away while I was just in a corner away from everybody. I did notice some girls looking at me like I was famous but it was the rich girls who bullied me and some of their friends. "Don't they know who I am?" I thought to myself confused.

10 minutes later the music stopped and then Morty grabbed a microphone and started speaking. "Okay so I'm going to be playing slow music for a little bit so you can lean on the wall if you want or if you want dance with someone if they want to". Morty said as I had a smirk on my face for a second then just took a sip of my drink. "Hey um any chance we could talk?" somebody asked me but it wasn't just somebody, it was the boy who tried to punch me last month. I just stayed where I was looking at him waiting for what he had to say. "I just wanted to say sorry for everything I ever said and for trying to punch you." the boy said. "Why didn't you earlier?" I asked. "Well because for starters after last month we never seen you, also I didn't care because I wanted to impress the cute girls chatting over their." he said pointing to the rich girls. "Also I got to admit your suit made you look like someone new that the girls wanted to ask you out, also no one knows except me that it's you behind that mask." he said. "If you didn't care why are you caring now?" I asked curious why he would apologize after telling me he didn't care. "Well that was until 3 minutes ago." he said telling me what happened 3 minutes ago.

He was giving the rich girls there drinks when they started talking about last month. "Remember what happened last month?" One of the 6 girls said. "Yes I remember but why does that weakling get great powers like that?" another one of the girls ask. "I don't care, besides we should be the ones with that kind of power." the tallest of them said. "If I had that kind of power I would of killed him." one of them said. "I would just use it to make his life more worse than the boys had made his life miserable." another one of the girls said forgetting one of them was next to them. "After that I felt extremely guilty for you so I had no choice but to apologize." the boy said. "Thank you." I said with a tear rolling down my left eye. "Your welcome also my names Calvin." Calvin said extending his hand. "mines Silver." I said shaking his hand. "I should also mention that one of them is using a Dragonite for the tournament." Calvin said worried for me. "A Dragonite, ha they better have used something more powerful because that wont stop me." I said with a grin. "Are you nuts, you cant beat a Dragonite." Calvin said. "Just wait, I'll show you what you guys led me to during the tournament." I said. "Well what ever it is I hope it knows ice type moves." Calvin said. "Trust me with my strategy the only way it will survive is if it has high special defense." I said.

A minute later Calvin was curious about something. "Hey have you ever said a word after you voice got deeper?" Calvin asked curiously. "No, only time I said a word was with my dad and the pokemon I brought with me. Why? I asked curiously as him. No one knows what you sound like now so they wont remember your voice and will not recognize you when you give commands." Calvin said. "Well if they won't remember me I'll be giving them a surprise if they talk to me after my first match ." I said with a little chuckle. "Cant wait to see it" Calvin said then started walking away. A few minutes later the music stopped and returned to the regular kind Morty was playing. I finished my second drink so I got off of the corner I was leaning on and walked towards the table Morty had all the drinks on. I picked up a ginger ale and started to walk back to the corner I was leaning on until someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned my head to look behind me and it was 2 guys. "Hey pal your being summoned by the cutest girls here." one of the guys said. "This is a party not a tour so I don't have to listen to their summon and you don't have to be their messenger." I said starting to walk back to where I was. "Hey pal you don't get to.." the second guy started to say until Calvin showed up. "Hey guys let him be, besides hes right." Calvin said as I leaned back on the corner.

20 minutes later Morty stopped the music and grabbed the microphone. "Okay everyone time for the fireworks show." Morty said. We all walked out and watched as Morty and his pokemon started lighting fireworks and we were amazed as they bursted into the air. 5 minutes later the parents showed up and started sitting in the seats. "Okay all up coming trainers entering line up as we want to take a head shot for the board." Morty said. 4 minutes later the 16 contestants that were entering including me were ready to go. "I hope your ready pal." I said to the masterball Soul Silver was in. "Okay here are the contestants for the first match." Morty said pointing to the electronic board showing me and one of the guys from earlier. I got on my side as so did my opponent. "Time to teach you a lesson." he said grabbing his pokeball. "Bring it on." I said grabbing Soul Silver's ball.

"Go Gyrados!" my opponent yelled sending out a Gyrados. "Ready Soul Silver, time to have some fun." I yelled enthusiastically sending out Soul Silver as he letted out a battle cry. "Where did he get that?" Calvin said to himself while the entire crowd gasped in surprise except my dad and Morty. "Hyper Beam!" He ordered. The Gyrados fired an orange beam of destruction. 'Protect, then Calm Mind' I said through telepathy and Soul Silver used Protect to block the Hyper Beam then used calm mind to raise its special defense and special attack. "Hydro Pump!" my opponent Ordered. The Gyrados launched a powerful blast of water towards us. 'send it back then use Ice Beam.' I said and Soul Silver sent the Hydro Pump back towards Gyrados covering it's face with smoke then fired a super effective Ice Beam towards Gyrados freezing it. 'Now Thunderbolt.' I said and Soul Silver launched a bolt of lightning at the Gyrados knocking it out. "Gyrados is unable to continue, Soul Silver is the winner!" Morty hollered as the parents and younger kids were confused as how I gave orders without talking. I walked towards my opponent. "Nice battle although a Gyrados is best if the field was filled with water." I said extending my hand. "Thanks." he said shaking my hand. I walked towards Soul Silver then stroked his neck then returned him into the masterball.

2 minutes later the next match was decided and it was 2 of the rich girls but one was the one with a Dragonite. I was about to grin then I over heard the rich girls "Hold your horseas and let the winner date him." the tallest rich girl said. "But what if he wins?" the second tallest rich girl asked. "Then we'll smash bros for who dates him." the shortest rich girl said. "Oh boy I'll be on the flooring laughing when they find out." I thought to myself with a grin. 10 minutes later the second match was over and I studied what moves the Dragonite had. It had Hyper Beam, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Rain Dance, Swords Dance, and Earthquake, that was it. The advantage was Soul Silver has high special defense and special attack especially with max Calm Mind. In the stands the rich girls' father was confused why his girls were getting competitive then looked at them staring at me. "When will they learn they shouldn't compete for love?" He asked himself. "Just wait until his daughters find out their crush is their victim for 4 years." my father thought over hearing what the rich girls' father said.

30 minutes later and I'm about to go against my second round opponent. "Go Scizor." my opponent said sending out a Scizor. "Soul Silver lets keep the fun going." I said sending out Soul Silver. "Flash Cannon!" my opponent yelled as Scizor jumped then fired a silver beam at Soul Silver. 'Teleport then max Calm Mind.' I said and Soul Silver disappeared right before the beam hit Soul Silver then started raising its special defense and special attack to the max. "where did it go?" my opponent asked himself as he looked around frantically. 'Okay I'm ready." Soul Silver said to me. 'Okay then teleport and use Aero Blast.' I said then Soul Silver appeared right in front of Scizor then blasted an Aero Blast at the enemy Scizor launching it back crashing in to the wall. When the smoke cleared the Scizor was knocked out. "Scizor is unable to continue, Soul Silver is the winner!" Morty hollered. I walked up to my opponent and extended my hand. "That's some speed you got, I couldn't see where it went until it was too late." my opponent said. I pulled him closer to whisper something in his ear. "Actually I was using a psychic type move called Teleport." I whispered in his ear. I faced away from the other contestants then took out me and Soul Silver's pendant.

I returned Soul Silver in the masterball and walked to the drinks table to grab a drink. When I walked back the second match for the second round was about to begin and it was Calvin and the shortest of the rich girls. "Don't hold back and win." I said because I wanted to battle him. "Okay I won't for your sake." Calvin said. Calvin was using a Machamp while the shortest rich girl was using a Jolteon. 10 minutes later the match was over and Calvin barely one because the shortest rich girl's Jolteon missed a Double-Edge. "Nice going." I said patting him on the back. "Thanks but I'm hoping we battle in the semi finals." Calvin said. "I hope so too." I said. "Ha you guys should be planning for the finals when I beat you and that pokemon of yours." the tallest rich girl said with a grin with her sisters behind her. "You should be ready to praise me as I win this tournament." She said extending her arm attempting to lift my mask but fails as I push my mask closer to my face. "You say your going to win but but that's just you." I said. "At least I'm not wearing a mask." She said walking away from me.

20 minutes later it was time for the semi finals but instead of me and Calvin battling each other it was me and the tallest rich girl. "I hope your ready to lose." She said grabbing on to my shoulders because I was taller then her. "I'm not losing even if you have a powerful pokemon." I said getting out of her grasp and on to my side of the field. "Dragonite lets show him who's boss!" the tallest rich girl said as she sent out her Dragonite. "Soul Silver time to bring out our power." I said as I sent out Soul Silver who shouted out a loud battle cry. "Lets end this quickly with Thunderbolt!" she shouted as Dragonite charged a electrical bolt. 'Teleport then Calm Mind.' I said as Soul Silver disappeared right before the bolt hit him then raised his special defense and special attack. "Rain Dance and make that bird fall!" she yelled not knowing Soul Silver can live in water. 'You maxed out?' I asked. 'No 2 more and I'm good.' Soul Silver said. 'When you do Teleport then Ice Beam.' I said. "Dragonite use Ice Beam in the sky!" she yelled not knowing it would be her down fall. 'They're using Ice Beam in the sky so use it to do more damage.' I said preparing for my next move. 'Okay I'm going now.' Soul Silver said. 'Okay and if they are special defensive wait for their next move then Teleport then use Dragon Rush.' I said ready for our next move as Soul Silver appeared and fired 2 Ice Beams at the Dragonite dead in the head and a massive smoke covered the field. When the smoke cleared the Dragonite was still standing but greatly wounded. "Thunderbolt!" she shouted hoping for us to easily get damaged. 'Okay you know what to do and if they try to hit you spin.' I said as Soul Silver teleported in front of Dragonite then smashed in to it with a Dragon Rush as more smoke covered the field. When the smoke cleared this time Dragonite was down for the count. "Dragonite is unable to continue, Soul Silver is the winner!" Morty shouted as the crowd cheered. "No, impossible Dragonite was a special defensive so how could I lose to a weak special attacker!" she screamed out of sadness and confusion. "Because Dragonite is 4 times weak to ice types and Dragonite was hit by 2 ice type moves and a physical dragon type move." I said returning Soul Silver in to the masterball and walked towards the drink table and grabbed a ginger ale and walked back to watch Calvin's battle.

15 minutes later It was time for me and Calvin to face each other. "Hope your ready because I'm not holding back." Calvin said. "I wouldn't expect you to go easy because I have been holding back and I still got this far." I said. "Alright go Machamp!" He shouted sending out Machamp. "Soul Silver time to soar to victory!" I yelled sending out Soul Silver. 'Teleport high then try to max call mind.' I said then Soul Silver started using Calm Mind. "Stone Edge!" Calvin Shouted then Machamp started shooting Rocks in the air. 'Soul Silver use protect then when the stone edge stops keep using calm mind till your max.' I said as Soul Silver use Protect to stop the stone edge from hitting him then continued to use Calm Mind. "Use Stone Edge again!" Calvin shouted having Machamp shoot rocks in the air. 'Okay I'm maxed what now?' Soul Silver asked. 'Quick use protect again then Teleport and use Aero Blast.' I said as Soul Silver used Protect to block the Stone Edge. a minute later Soul Silver teleported above Machamp then fired a powerful Aero Blast then flew away. "Mach Punch!" Calvin shouted as Machamp jumped towards Soul Silver at Mach speed. 'Hold him up.' I said as Soul Silver used his psychic powers to hold Machamp in the air. 'Let Machamp go and use Dragon Rush.' I said as he let Machamp go then hit it with a Dragon Rush and slamming Machamp in to the ground. Surprisingly the Machamp was still standing. "Seismic Toss!" Calvin shouted as Machamp grabbed Soul Silver and jumped in the air. 'Teleport as your falling then use Aero Blast.' I said as they were about to descend. Half way through the descend Soul Silver teleported out then fired another powerful Aero Blast at the Machamp as it was descending. When it landed smoke covered the field. When the smoke cleared Machamp was knocked out. "Machamp is unable to continue, Soul Silver is the winner!" Morty shouted as the crowd screamed in excitement.

"thanks for the best battle I had this tournament." I said and yawned out of tiredness. "Same to you because I thought you were clueless with the seismic toss." Calvin said. "Okay everyone I like to thank all the up coming trainers who entered and for coming and the parents for letting their kids borrow their pokemon." Morty said into a microphone as the crowd clapped their hands except for my father because he left early so I could just teleport home. "Will you show up tomorrow?" Calvin asked me. "Na I'm just going to stay home and sleep." I said with a yawn. "Soul Silver, Teleport." I said then we teleported home. "So did you enjoy tonight?" my father asked. "I sure did but I need to rest so good night." I said walking upstairs. "Oh by the way I left a gift in your room while you were at the party." my father said with a smile on his face. I opened the door to my room and on my bed was an outfit similar to the one I was wearing now except there was no suit and khaki pants. it was just the same T-shirt, the same jacket but without the cloak' and instead of khaki it was sweat pants.

Next morning I did what I said and I didn't wake up until around noon. When I woke up I putted on the outfit my father gave me after the party and went downstairs. 'Good afternoon." Soul Silver said. "Good afternoon." I said to Soul Silver as I walked into the kitchen. When I got to the kitchen it was just me so I just warmed up a frozen breakfast sandwich. 20 minutes later I grabbed my mask from last night and putted it on then walked in to the living room. 'Where are you going?' Soul Silver asked. "To have some fun why want to come?" I asked walking outside closing the door behind me seeing Soul Silver in front on me. 'Yes.' Soul Silver said. 5 minutes later I showed up where all the other up coming trainers are. The first people to greet me were my targets, the rich girls. "Hey sorry calling your pokemon a weak special attacker I just got mad that I lost." the tallest rich girl said. "No its alright." I said. At that point Calvin and his friends showed up. "Oh that's what he was talking about a surprise." Calvin thought to himself. I turned my back towards the girls then took my mask off then put it in my pocket. "Hey there's something I have to tell you." the tallest girl said. "Sure I'm all ears." I said as I turned around and when I did they had the most heart broken look I ever saw I was trying to hold myself. "Um its nothing I'll tell you later." the tallest girl said walking back to her house with an angry expression on her face with her sisters having a sigh of relieve that wasn't them. When they were out of view Calvin and his friends showed up behind me and Soul Silver. "Dude how come you didn't laugh?" Calvin asked. "You think I couldn't hold it." I said as I burst in to laughter as so did Calvin and his friends.

"And that was my first battle." I said. "I could already imagine their faces!" Xendai said as he burst in to laughter. "I never forget that moment where I made them feel embarrass and sad. "Dude how were you not that good in our missions?" Xendai asked. "Because 1 it was against up coming trainers and 2 it wasn't against entire squads of enemies." I said. "Well I just hope mines could top that." Xendai said.  
To be continued!

 **_**

 **Okay next chapter is going to be Xendai's first battle also if you get the reference he made for his name then good for you also please comment ideas we should do or if we should at some point add ourselves in some parts of the Pokemon series. Also if you don't know what ADHD is its a form of Ash burgers that causes you to not be focus so that's why I might make mistakes.**


End file.
